


A Crash Course in Vampires

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, The Quidditch Pitch: Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Edward Cullen has been asked to teach a crash course on Vampires for the 5th, 6th and 7th year students at Hogwarts.  What happens when one of those students catches his eye??





	A Crash Course in Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Listen to the song 'Closer' by the Kings of Leon on repeat while you read this.  It's like an orgasm for your ears...
> 
> **WARNING- Graphic Slash 

  
Author's notes: Twilight Crossover - Edward Cullen POV  


* * *

It was my first day of guest lecturing for the Defense against the Dark Arts classes for the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students.  I walked into my first class of the day - seventh years, kids who were essentially the same age I was, or at least, the same age that I appeared.  

I had managed to get there fifteen minutes early to speak with Professor Lupin before the class began.  Being that we were both considered 'Dark Creatures', I felt that we would have much in common, aside from the fact that we both liked cock.  Lupin helped me set up the materials that I had brought for the class and then spent a few minutes bringing me up to speed on what he had already taught the first class of students.    

My lesson was on the right way to fight a Vampire.  There were still not many of us that were on the side of the light and the next generation needed to know the difference between fact and fiction.

Kids began filtering into the room slowly at first, and then in larger groups as the start of class drew nearer.  I took a casual stance in teaching- this was not my first stint as a teacher- and perched on a desk in the front row.  I'd always found it helpful when the class could see me as one of them, as though I were a teenager.  

They were the average group of sixteen and seventeen-year-old kids.  There were blondes and brunettes, tall and short, thin and heavyset.  Some were plain featured, others more pleasant to look at.  There was one, however, who was absolutely, breath-takingly, mouth-wateringly striking.

He had light brown disheveled hair, gray eyes, a masculine nose and the strongest, most lickable jaw I had ever set eyes on.  His cheeks were flecked with dark stubble- 5 o'clock shadow at quarter of eleven in the morning.  He was tall and lean with long graceful limbs that spoke of a quiet strength.  

He wore the requisite starched white shirt with a Hogwarts sweater and tie, gray slacks and shined black shoes.  The clothes themselves certainly didn't stand out.  The way he wore them, however, stuck out like a sore thumb.

His tie was loosened and the top two buttons of the shirt were open, exposing wisps of chest hair.  His sweater clung to his shoulders and stretched across the expanse of muscle, hinting at a strong back and firm muscles.  It was snug around his lean arms.  His shirt had come untucked and rested lightly on the shelf of his delectable round ass.  Just looking at it made my cock throb and my balls ache.

I tore my eyes away from what would surely be my downfall and turned my attention to the classroom full of kids.  They looked back at me expectantly, a mixture of fear and intrigue shining in their eyes.  It was taking everything I had to keep their thoughts out of my own.

I fumbled my way though the class, more distracted than I’d  ever been.  Cedric Diggory; that was his name, I discovered.  He was a Hufflepuff and one of the most decorated students in the school, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, straight A student.  Every time he shifted in his seat, he caught my eye.  Every time he pushed his hair out of his eyes, I lost my train of thought.  And every time he bit his bottom lip, I stopped talking altogether.  He was going to be the death of me.  

The kids filed out slowly after my lesson ended chattering amongst themselves.  A few of them called out their farewells and I responded in kind.  I watched Diggory as he gathered his books and quill and walked slowly towards the exit, firm ass swaying side to side as he moved.  As he reached the door, he glanced over his shoulder, and I swear, the little fucker winked at me.  My slacks grew instantly tighter so I gathered my leftover presentation materials in a huff and stormed out of the classroom.  

The corridors were crowded with students on their way to the great hall for lunch, so I hurried passed them, moving in the opposite direction, towards the guest room that I have been given for the duration of my stay.  I unlocked the door and tossed my bag onto the chair to my left.  I kicked off my shoes, unbuttoned my jeans, and shoved them over my hips and ass, letting them pool around my feet.  

I pulled my jacket off and tossed it aside.  Stepping out of my pants, I made my way towards my bed in the other room, frantically unbuttoning my starched cotton shirt.  Finally unbuttoned and freed from my shirt, I lay down on the bed, clad in my gray boxer briefs, my black dress socks, and my tie.  

Tugging my dick out of the fly of my briefs, I shuddered in relief.  I rubbed my thumb through the precum already gathered on my head and spread it around.  No need for lube- I had my own.  I tried to remember the last time I had gotten laid, but knew it was fruitless; it had been over a year.  

I closed my eyes and pictured light brown hair, and full, bitable pink lips.  I imagined a stubbled jaw rubbing against my thigh as he licked his way up to my groin.  I envisioned a firm, round ass, offered up in front of me, cheeks spread, rosy pink pucker taunting me.  

I was so lost in that fantasy world, so completely entrenched in a dream that I failed to notice that I wasn't alone anymore until another hand wrapped around my cock.   I yelped and flew to my feet at the side of the bed, panting needlessly.  

I looked across the bed and met wide gray eyes, darkened with lust.  He ran his fingers through his hair before he reached across the narrow twin bed and grabbed a hold of my tie.  He gave it a hard yank and climbed onto the bed.  I mirrored his action and when our lips met, it was hot,  hard, and needy.  Our tongues danced and teeth clashed, both of us moaning.  

I grabbed the hem of his sweater and we broke our kiss so I could pull it over his head.  My fingers blurred over the buttons on his shirt and pants and soon he was in the same state of undress as I was.  I took a minute to appreciate his naked body; the glint of metal caught my eye.  

If I had thought I couldn't get any harder, I was wrong.  The sight of those nipple rings almost made me blow my load right then and there.  I leaned forward and carefully sucked one into my mouth, flicking the metal ring with my tongue.  He moaned and clutched my head against his chest.  His fingers were pulling at my hair, directing my mouth wherever he wanted it.  He tugged my head back up and locked our lips together again.  I replaced my mouth with my fingers, twisting, tugging and pulling on his nipple ring.

We laced our knees together, pulling our bodies as closely as possible.  Finally, finally, I eased the waistband of his boxers away from his body and got my hands on his ass.  I squeezed and pulled him as tightly against me as I could get him, grinding my cock against his.  All this time, we still hadn't spoken a word, and I was almost afraid to break the spell of lust that had been cast over us.

"Diggory," I started, "do you do this often?"  He growled against my mouth and shook his head.   

"Nope," he replied.  "First time with a professor, but not my first time having sex.  Do you top or bottom?"  Then it was my turn to growl.  

"Top, always," I told him.  His fingers were still tangled into my hair as we breathed in what the other breathed out.  

"Perfect," he moaned.  "I bottom, always."  I pulled his boxers off his ass and trailed my fingers over the crevice between his cheeks.  His hips thrust against me wantonly, rubbing our cocks together, fingers yanking on my hair.  I reached up and took my tie off, followed by his.  After I had pulled his boxers free from his legs, I spoke again.

"Turn around," I ordered him.  He smirked against my mouth and released my hair as he turned and bent over.  

"Is this what you had in mind," he asked as he looked back over his shoulder, grinning and waggling his ass at me.  

"Almost."  I pushed down on his back until he was flush with the mattress.  "Do you trust me?" 

He nodded his consent and I crept up his body until I straddled his shoulders, leaned forward and used our ties to bind his hands to my headboard.  

"Now I own you."  I shifted my body back down until I was hovering over his hips, my cock brushing against his ass.   I bent forward and pressed my lips against his neck.  My mouth trailed wet kisses over his broad shoulders eliciting another moan from  him, hoarser this time.  

Shifting my weight back further, I moved my knees to the inside of his thighs and spread them further apart.  I licked a trail down his spine, from the nape of his neck to his tailbone.  He arched his back and pressed his ass up into my face.  I smiled and palmed the round globes.  He whimpered as my thumbs dipped between his cheeks.  I squeezed them again and spread them apart, baring his hole to me.  

He tossed his head from side to side, pulling on the bindings at his wrists, anticipating my mouth on him.   I blew a cool breath across his ass and watched as he shuddered.  When he stopped moving, I attacked him with my tongue, licking a path from his hole to balls then back again.  He sucked in a sharp breath and lifted his hips, straining against the ties. 

I pointed my tongue, stabbing with it at his hole.  Rimming was something most people underappreciated, but I was somewhat of a connoisseur. The texture of tight puckered flesh beneath my tongue was enough to make my head spin with lust.  

Slowly his tight ring of muscle began to give way and his moan turned to whimpers.  His hips thrust relentlessly against the bed, seeking relief.  I penetrated his ass over and over again, each time delving further inside.  We were breathing in harsh pants and gasps.  

Finally, I withdrew my tongue and pulled his hips so he rose back up onto his knees; I would need access to his cock soon enough.  He complied wordlessly.  I reached over his back and opened the drawer on my nightstand, withdrawing a tube of lubricant that always traveled with me. 

I traced two lubed fingers around his spit-slicked entrance, easing them slowly passed the tight outer ring of muscle.  Cedric moaned and writhed, clenching around my fingers.  

"Ahh fuck," he hissed.  "Fuck yesssss."  His breathing came in ragged gasps and pants.  After sliding my fingers fist deep into his ass, I began scissoring them, stretching his waiting hole.  His panting turned into keening- a high-pitched whining noise.  Cedric thrust his hips back against my fingers, the muscles greedily sucking my fingers deeper.

With a whimper, I withdrew my fingers, lubed my cock and lined myself up at his entrance.  I gripped his hips and slowly pushed my way in.  There was nothing in the world like the feeling of a hot, tight ass enveloping my dick.    My mouth dropped open in bliss when my head finally slid home.   I pulled out slowly, relishing the grip of his muscle on my cock.  

Without warning, I slammed back in, balls deep.  I didn't skip a beat, withdrawing and thrusting continually, angling my hips trying to find his sweet spot.  I knew I'd found it when he shouted and arched off the bed.  

"Fuck!  Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuhhhck!  Bloody hell, mate, yes.  Ah, God!"  he shouted.  "Harder," he demanded.  "Fuck me harder."  Heat was pooling in my balls as I brushed passed his prostate, time and time again.   

Cedric's moaning was constant, a low, panting, groaning, whimpering, keening, whining breathless constant.  His voice was hoarse with use and the sound of it spurred me on.  I dug my fingers into his hips, gripping the sweaty, muscular flesh there, thrusting harder and harder, feeling that familiar slow burn in my cock.  

I reached around Diggory's waist and grasped his thick cock- his thick, _weeping_ cock.  A sticky line of precum trailed down his cock providing plenty of slickness for my hand.  I stroked him slowly, at first, and listened to his sounds of pleasure.  The little hums and purrs were music to my ears.  

He began moving with me, thrusting forward into my hand and then backwards onto my waiting cock.  Our rhythm grew more and more relentless as his cock began to throb in my hand.  His hands were still bound to the bed, stretched out in front of him, entirely useless as he impaled himself on my member.

The harder we slammed together, the louder his gasps were.  I was teetering on the brink of release and wanted Cedric to cum with me.  As I stroked up his cock, I twisted my hand and he shuddered and cried out.  One more stroke passed his inner bundle of nerves was all it took before he came, spurting his thick white seed over my hand and shouting obscenities like no one I'd heard before.

"Holy, mother of god, fucking, Jesus loving, god almighty, SHIT - RIGHT THERE!   YES, FUCKING YES!” 

The dual sensations of his cum dripping over my hand and his ass clenching hard around my cock sent me over the edge, and I shot load after load of cum into his ass.  Finally, my orgasm released me and I collapsed onto his back, shaking and spent.  After a moment, I rolled off him, slick with his sweat and met him eye to eye.  

"So," he asked.  "How long are you here for?"


End file.
